Secrets
by Devora McCovington
Summary: There are things that just cannot be told... WARNING! EXTREMLY CONFUSING!!!


Authors note: I don't know what I'm going to write. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing even typing so just read it and hope for the best

Disclaimer: I'll add it at the end.

HERMIONE

__

Grindelwald was defeated in 1945 by Albus Dumbledore. He terrorised the Wizarding world for 20 years, killing all who crossed his path.

She sighed and flicked her ponytail back. Grindelwald and Voldemort. The two evil beings who had taken so many lives. But not Harry's. Not yet. 

RON

After 20 years of reign, Grindelwald was finally defeated by Albus Dumbledore. 

He yawned and rolled up his parchment. Maybe he could have a good nights sleep tonight.

Without the dreams. 

__

Ha. He thought. _Fat chance._

HARRY

__

Grindelwald was finally destroyed in 1945, by Albus Dumbledore.

He pushed the paper and ink into his bag. That was the nights homework done. Now he could go. 

'Hinkypuff' he murmured. The portrait door swung open, revealing an almost empty common room, in exemption of George and Fred who playing a game of Gobstones and Hermione, who was leaning over a piece of homework.

'G'd night.' He said, and climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

HERMIONE

'OH GOD, THAT STINKS.' Fred shouted.

__

Will they ever leave? Hermione wondered, crossly. She saw Harry climb the stairs to his dormitory. _Oh no. Please. Please don't go…_ She frowned at her own thoughts. This wasn't like her. To be staying up late, pretending to do homework, then praying that Harry would stay with her. _Get a grip girl._ She scolded herself. She heard the boys clear up and walk off.

'Good night Hermione!' They called. 

'Good night' She answered, barely more than whispering.

__

Finally…

RON

Hermione was running through the forest, in winter white dress, a wooden box in her hand. But her face, arms and legs were scratched so deep, she was beyond recognition. She stopped in a clearing, and stared into space. The blood that was crawling down her body stained her skin and dress, but she paid no attention to it. Finally, her knees buckled and she dug her nails into the ground. Blood was mixing with warm tears. She dug the ground furiously, like a dog trying to bury a bone. At last she stopped. She drew an emerald encrusted dagger from the box and pressed it on the vein on her wrist. She held her wrist above the box and watched her blood flow into it. She tossed her head in pain but did not stop. Finally she drew her wrist away and ripped a corner of her dress of and bound it around her wound. She picked up the stained dagger and ripped some more material off her dress. Her hand trembled as she wrote with the knife that boor her blood. _So blessed be, anon. _She dropped the cloth into the box as well as the dagger, closed it. And carefully placed it into the hole. She pushed the earth into the pit and walked away, still bleeding, still trembling. Still afraid.

His eyes snapped open. His brain focussed into reality. Hermione. She had a secret. He had discovered it. But what was it?

HARRY

The cool breeze slapped his face as he leant out the window. 

__

'Disendium' He whispered and floated down, towards the ground. His feet touched the earth and he rushed towards the forest. 

'Firenze' He gasped for air

'Harry Potter.' Firenze smiled.

'You must tell me…'

'I cannot. I have set myself against the heavens once. I cannot do it again'

'Firenze… please if you don't…'

'What will you do? The gods are displeased with what I once did. They will sacrifice me if I tell you.'

'The gods spoke to me, Firenze. You must tell me what they said.'

'They spoke to you, Harry Potter, because they need you to help them. If I tell you what they meant, you will do the wrong thing.' 

'What do you mean?'

'Words are sacred Harry Potter. They can mean a million different things. So if I tell you, you will chose the easiest to understand.'

'So how will I know?'

' You trust your heart. It will tell you, if you trust it.'

'OK Thanks, I think.' 

'Walk.'

'What ?'

'Walk. Your heart will lead you the way.'

He turned his back and galloped into the trees.

Harry stared after him. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He turned towards the river and looked into it. The stars were so bright that night. They were talking to him.

HERMIONE

The flames burnt her arms and fingers. Yet she paid no heed. 

__

'Sistos, devenici parlos hermisa. Fres tramela. Vresa flama.' She whispered into the blaze. The fire turned white. She smiled, and drew away her scorched arms.

__

'Brenes grestana glaca.' The heat from the flames cooled.

She stepped into them and threw up her arms.

__

'Heslita. Domos fama. Jodoma remial.' Her vision blurred and she felt her body lift the ground. 

'Perfect.'

RON.

He stared at the book. His way out. The dreams would stop. He would no longer be a danger to himself, or to the others. _How could they have done this to me? _He thought. _It is the worst kind of curse. To be consumed in others memories. To see what no one should see. _No. He would break the spell. The spell his parents had put on him. To make him happy. But to him, he was suffering. He would break free. Of his dreams. Of his friends memories. 

HARRY

He opened his eyes. Where was he? He couldn't tell it was too dark. 

__

Harry Potter. I am Mercury. The messenger god. A voice spoke

What am I told to do?

__

You are to find the key to your soul. 

What?

__

The Gods sense your anger, Harry Potter. You must not let it take over your soul. Or you will be condemned to the Dark side.

But what do I do?

__

You love. You love your friends. And the person you want as more than a friend. But it was a female voice that spoke those words.

__

Venus. You were told to stay in the heavens.

I did not.

You will be punished.

I know.

What do you mean? 

__

Hermione.

Hermione?

__

You will love her. It is written in you. You must save yourself and the modern world by loving her. She said.

__

Good bye, Harry Potter, until we meet again. 

He stared at his reflection. He was back at the river. He looked up. Firenze was standing on the opposite side of the bank.

'They spoke to you.' He said, simply. And walked away.

HERMIONE

She took the box from the ground and opened it. The blood that had leaked from her body months ago had a metallic stench so strong it could have knocked anyone out for a few hours. But not Hermione. She stood strong. She dove a hand in and bought out the piece of cloth. She had written four words on it 'So blessed be, anon.' But they were replaced by such a familiar handwritting 'Learn and let love.' Hermione smiled. That's the way Francilia would have wanted it. She would have wanted her to get on with her life. Not mourn over her death.

__

'Finite sestos.' She murmured. Her vision blured and she felt her body hit the ground of the fireplace. Back into Hogwarts. She knew what her best friend wanted her to do. She would stand strong.

RON

'Hesca Fresca. Finite incantem.' He murmured. He felt like he was walking straight through Nearly Headless Nick. The dreams were over. He would no longer be haunted. He would no longer have to turn away from Harry or Hermione the night after he a dream about them. He would be able to lead a normal life again. Something he never had been able for. Now he could. He would stand strong

HARRY

He lay his head onto his pillow. Ron was sitting up, facing away from him. He hadn't seen him climb back into the dormitory. And he was thankful. He wasn't about to tell Ron what the Gods had told him. He made up his mind. First thing tomorrow, he would ask Hermione out. If she agreed, he knew that the Gods would do everything intheir power to stop their relationship from ending. And if she rejected him, he would try in every way he could to make her love him. And he knew, no matter what happened, he would stand strong.

DUMBLEDORE 

' They will stand strong.' He told Fawkes. ' They will because they know they can get on with their lives now. Funny, the way minds work. Some are able to sort themselves out. Some need help. Some need to be guided. But they all work around time. And time builds things no genius could ever build. It builds love. The thing everyone needs, in order to survive. In order to have a soul. They will stand strong.'

So. How did U like it. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do at the beginning. I had this idea of going through what everyone in Hogwarts was thinking at the moment but then I came up with this. I know it's confusing and I know everyone was out of character but still, just tell me what U think. OK? See you next time…

Lily

[_lily_trelawney@hotmail.com_][1]

   [1]: mailto:lily_trelawney@hotmail.com



End file.
